


I Don't Wanna Live Forever

by natewess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jisaac - Freeform, Jisaac forever prros, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Sad, Songfic, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natewess/pseuds/natewess
Summary: Donde Derek se va junto a Cora para tratar de curar sus heridas y alejarse de su pasado,y Stiles se siente a morir por esto, pero intenta superarlo.Ó una simple historia de amores infinitos e indestructibles, y donde para saber cuál es tu verdadero hogar, primero debes alejarte un tiempo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer escrito en el fandom de Teen Wolf, espero les guste.  
> Inspirado en la canción que me tiene enamorada, I Don't Wanna Live Forever de Zayn y Taylor Swift.

_Been sitting eyes wide open_  
Behind these four walls  
Hoping you'd call  
It's just a cruel existence  
Like there's no point hoping at all

 _(He estado sentado con los ojos bien abiertos,_  
tras estas cuatro paredes,  
con la esperanza de recibir tu llamada.  
Es una existencia cruel,  
como si no tuviera ningún sentido tener esperanzas).

 

Desde que Derek había decidido irse con Cora (y con Peter, aunque éste separó su cambio del de ellos y se fue hacia otro lugar muy lejano) fuera de Beacon Hills y no querer mantener contacto con nadie, Stiles había tenido que triplicar su dosis de Adderall, ni siquiera podía aguantarse a sí mismo, no quería imaginar cómo sería para los demás tener que tratar con él estando de esa manera.

Ya casi no hablaba con nadie y sólo se quedaba leyendo cosas sobrenaturales en la Biblioteca o en su computador tratando de centrar su mente en algo que ayudara a la manada respecto a futuras amenazas, ni Scott pudo sacarlo de esa pequeña “depresión” en la que se había sumido desde la partida del oji-verde; se sentía un poco furioso con él por haberse ido y haberlo dejado de esa manera, aunque debía admitir que entendía un poco cómo se sentía Derek, tras la muerte de su madre él también quiso alejarse de ese pueblucho y empezar desde cero en otro lado, lejos de todos esos amargos recuerdos que tan sólo lo mantenía en la oscuridad, pero el deseo de su padre de quedarse ahí y luchar por superar ese terrible suceso juntos no le permitía irse como quería (y después de todo, no se arrepentía de ese hecho, no luego de que gracias a eso lo había conocido); obligaba a su cabeza a odiarlo e intentar olvidarle, tratando así de no extrañarlo, pero sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra y le hacían mantener una ligera esperanza de que el mayor en algún momento se dignaría a mandarle aunque fuera un mísero mensaje pidiéndole perdón por alejarse (pese a que internamente sabía que, siendo cómo es el otro, era imposible).

 

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_  
Up all night, all night and every day  
Give me something  
But you say nothing  
What is happening to me?

 _(Cariño, cariño, me siento un loco,_  
despierto toda la noche, toda la noche y cada día.  
Dame algo,  
pero tú no dices nada,  
¿qué me está ocurriendo?).

 

Stiles sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura, su mente no dejaba de reproducir cada jodido momento que había pasado junto al  Hale, especialmente los que había sucedido luego de comenzar una especie de relación “romántica”, aunque no sabía muy bien si podría denominar siquiera relación a lo que ellos tenían; se besaban a escondidas, pasaban más tiempo juntos (salían a caminar, leían en compañía del otro, a veces iban al cine, se acurrucaban en el sofá mientras veían la televisión, rozaban sus cuerpos indirectamente cuando estaban con otras personas, y demás), tenían sexo cuando alguna situación los sobrepasaba emocionalmente (se consolaban mutuamente, en especial cuando se acercaba la fecha de aniversario del incendio Hale o de la muerte de Claudia Stilinski). Entonces el oji-miel se sentía usado y asqueado consigo mismo al recordar cómo Derek se fue sin decirle una sola puñetera palabra.

Se fue, como si él no fuera nada.

Y eso dolió como el Infierno.

Pensaba en él cada jodido día desde que partió del pueblo, a todas horas, no había un solo día en su rutina en la que no le dedicara un pensamiento, y eso lo tenía mal, terriblemente mal. No quería saber nada de él, quería dejar de llorar en las noches y a la mañana siguiente tener que soportar la mirada de compasión que le dirigía su padre cada vez que lo veía con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las ojeras marcadas debajo de estos al bajar a desayunar, echarle de menos lo mantenía más despierto que el café; también quería dejar de sentir la lástima que dejaba entrever la manada cada vez que se acercaban a él y percibían la tristeza y el dolor exudar de cada poro de su piel. Derek no sólo había cambiado sus noches, sino también su vida.

Su madre solía decirle que los recuerdos eran de agua y a veces, a las personas, se le salían por los ojos, ahora piensa que ya no tiene ninguno de tanto que los ha dejado salir.

John estaba cansado y dolido de ver a su hijo en ese estado, pero sabía que era una herida que sólo Derek podía curar, pese a lo mucho que le enfurecía eso, y no por las razones que la mayoría creía (que era hombre, como su hijo, hombre lobo y con muchos antecedentes criminales), sino por el dolor que éste había causado en su pequeño niño. No sabía qué hacer para sacar al menor de ese estado, parecía un zombie; ya no era su pequeño Sol, aquél que irradiaba alegría e hiperactividad a donde iba, ahora era una especie de cascarón vacío, y le dolía en el alma verlo así.

Y de por sí, Stiles era un montón de cicatrices que se negaban a curarse.

Para el Sheriff, el amor era como saber que vas a estrellarte, y aún así acelerar más; eso, piensa, le pasó a su bebé.

 

 _I don't want to live forever_  
Because I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't want to fit wherever  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home

 _(No quiero vivir para siempre,_  
porque sé que estaré viviendo en vano.  
Y no quiero encajar en cualquier parte,  
sólo quiero seguir llamándote [diciendo tu nombre],  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Sólo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Sólo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa). 

 

Empezaba su día como todos los anteriores, sin él, y aunque trataba de volver a llevar una vida normal (todo lo normal que le permitía el estar rodeado de seres sobrenaturales), no lograba encajar de nuevo en nada; sentía que ya no había lugar para él en ningún lado, y eso le jodía demasiado, no sabía cuál era su puesto ni por qué se mantenía ahí cuando ya no existía nada que le atara al pueblo. Su padre estaba comenzando una relación con Melissa McCall por lo que ya no temía irse y pensar que su padre se había quedado solo; debía admitir que le encantaba verlo junto a Melissa, especialmente por la felicidad que irradiaba estando al lado de ésa maravillosa mujer, Scott en su interior debía aceptar también que ellos parecían ser tal para cual. En cuanto a su mejor amigo, la chica Yukimura estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con él, ambos se veían increíbles juntos, Scott poco a poco salía de la densa nube que le cubría desde la muerte de Allison, y Kira respetaba mucho al que fue su primer amor, incluso le acompañaba a visitar la tumba de la Argent y le llevaba flores junto a él. Y con respecto a los demás, ellos estarían más que bien sin él, no se refería a que no les importara a ellos, sino que ellos definitivamente se las arreglarían bien sin él, pese a lo mucho que pudieran quererle; Lydia se notaba alegre con Parrish, Stiles podría jurar a ojos cerrados que él sí era el indicado para ella, Liam estaba muy bien con Mason, Danny poco a poco había superado su ruptura con Ethan y estaba saliendo con un chico algunos años mayor que él, que se parecía mucho a Matt Daehler, y Malia había comenzado a verse con una chica nueva en el Instituto que era muy genial, la hacía feliz después del abrupto final que tuvo su relación con ella (a causa de sus sentimientos por Derek), ¡e incluso Jackson y Isaac habían conseguido el amor entre ellos!

Eso lo había dejado absolutamente pasmado y estupefacto, igual que al resto de la manada, especialmente a Lydia y a Scott, es decir, ambos chicos eran como el agua y el aceite en cuanto a sus personalidades; pero al parecer el Whittemore llevaba cierto tiempo enamorado de Isaac, por lo que luego de cerrar sus propios capítulos y heridas, decidió buscar al rizado y meterse en su vida para no salir nunca más. Jackson había recorrido toda Europa tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo, y una vez que lo hizo, tomó el primer vuelo a Londres que encontró y se apareció una tarde de Marzo frente a la puerta del Lahey con una maleta y una fuerte convicción de hacerlo suyo. Claro que el oji-azul no reaccionó muy bien, e incluso le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula apenas lo vio, pero después de un tiempo no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo y comprender que quizás, muy en el fondo, también compartía algunos sentimientos con el rubio más bajo. Y así fue cómo se encontró Chris Argent teniendo un hijo más (además de su difunta niña y Isaac), muy insoportable podría decir, pero muy leal.

Quería irse del pueblo, tratar de encontrar una manera en la que su corazón dejara de llamar y gritar el nombre de Derek, que dejara de rogarlo porque volviera a _casa._

Estaba cansado de ser fuerte.

 

 _I'm sitting eyes wide open_  
And I got one thing stuck in my mind  
Wondering if I dodged that bullet  
Or just lost the love of my life

 _(Estoy sentado con los ojos bien abiertos,_  
y tengo una cosa clavada en mi cabeza,  
me pregunto si esquivé aquella bala  
o sólo perdí el amor de mi vida).

 

Para Stiles, Derek era como un rayo. Llegó para iluminar sus noches, pero se fue tan rápido como uno.

Hale siempre sería su estrella favorita, así él haya decidido ir a iluminar otros cielos, atormentar otras noches, y mejor y dañar otras vidas.

En su fuero interior, daría lo que fuera por volver a verle una vez más.

A veces, sentía que él y Derek eran las dos mitades de un corazón.

En su próxima vida, esperaba llegar a tiempo a la del oji-verde.

 

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_  
Up all night, all night and every day  
I gave you something  
But you gave me nothing  
What is happening to me

 _(Cariño, cariño, me siento un loco,_  
despierto toda la noche, toda la noche y cada día.  
Yo te di algo,  
pero tú no me diste nada,  
¿qué me está ocurriendo?).

 

No es sólo que le extrañara en la madrugada, en sus ratos de soledad. Es que le extrañaba a las tres de la tarde cuando estaba en medio de una carcajada con la manada y de la nada se detenía y pensaba: “ojalá estuvieras aquí, o yo estuviese ahí, o tan sólo estuviésemos juntos”.

Derek no sólo le aceleraba el corazón, también le aceleraba el alma.

Él le había entregado todo de sí mismo al otro, y aunque éste también le había dado parte de él mismo, no era suficiente a comparación; siempre parecía que Derek, justo cuando estaba por mostrar y entregarse en su totalidad, se obligaba a detenerse y guardarse todo. Y eso lo destrozaba, él le daba todo sin temor a equivocarse, mientras que el pelinegro se protegía sin importar si le lastimaba su desconfianza.

Ahora se sentía tan lastimado que lo único que lograba calmarle y tranquilizarlo era sentarse en el techo de su casa, en las tardes, tomarse una buena dosis de Adderall, una lata de cerveza fría y la nicotina de un buen cigarrillo.

 

 _I don't want to live forever_  
Because I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't want to fit wherever  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home

 _(No quiero vivir para siempre,_  
porque sé que estaré viviendo en vano.  
Y no quiero encajar en cualquier parte,  
sólo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Sólo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Sólo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa).

 

Odiaba tanto que los pedazos de sí mismo sólo encajaran con los de Derek.

 

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_  
-Baby, baby, I feel crazy-  
I see you around in all these empty faces  
-Up all night, all night and every day-  
I've been looking sad in all the nicest places  
-Give me something-  
-But you say nothing-  
Now I'm in a cab  
I tell them where your place is  
-What is happening to me?-

 _(He estado pareciendo triste en los lugares más bonitos,_  
[Cariño, cariño, me siento un loco]  
te veo por todas partes, en todos esos rostros vacíos.  
[Despierto toda la noche, toda la noche y cada día],  
He estado pareciendo triste en los lugares más bonitos,  
[Dame algo]  
[pero tú no dices nada]  
ahora, voy en un taxi,  
le digo (al chófer) dónde está tu casa.  
[¿Qué me está ocurriendo?]).

 

Había logrado, finalmente, salir de aquel lugar que tanto dolor le causaba (así como felicidad) con la excusa de cursar su carrera universitaria en la ciudad; antes de llegar a su destino, viajó varias millas recorriendo todo el Estado, respirando, conociendo y centrándose en cómo dirigiría su nueva vida.

Una vez llegó, poco a poco fue alejando todos los pensamientos que mencionaban a Derek y Beacon Hills, los estudios fueron una buena oportunidad de dejar de lado sus recuerdos.

Lentamente, con el paso del tiempo (unos seis años, quizás), fue convirtiéndose en el hombre que estaba destinado a ser, empezó a complementarse a sí mismo, a arreglarse él solo, pero en el fondo sabía que siempre habría una parte de él que nunca estaría completa, porque ahí sólo encajaría Derek Hale, nadie más (pese a que lo intentó).

Y justo en el momento exacto en el que iba a comenzar un nuevo amor, que estaba dispuesto a volver a entregarse a alguien, Scott le llamó emocionado diciéndole que habían _vuelto_ (a día de hoy se pregunta por qué sonaba tan alegre de que regresaran, si nunca se llevó bien con los hombres Hale; aunque sobre Cora no se extrañaba, ella fue amiga de infancia de ambos, pese a que ninguno recordaba mucho de aquellos momentos) _._ Por unos cuantos minutos no entendió a qué se refería su hermano, hasta que éste volvió a hablar y soltó la bomba: Cora y Peter habían vuelto… junto a Derek.

Su mundo dio un traspié y parecía querer derrumbarse.

Ya no era el mismo chiquillo hiperactivo, tembloroso e inseguro que amaba a un gruñón y herido Hale; ahora era un fuerte, duro y sarcástico hombre que aún amaba a un gruñón y herido Hale. Un importante paso en su madurez fue entender que pasara lo que fuese, jamás iba a dejar de amar a ése idiota, no importa lo mucho que se hirieran, Stiles sabía que eran almas gemelas, pero las de ese tipo que no están destinadas a estar juntas, y hace mucho aceptó esa situación, a pesar de lo tanto que rompió su corazón al darse cuenta que jamás iban a desaparecer esos sentimientos.

Con todo lo que había vivido, el Stilinski había entendido a Derek en su huida, comprendía ahora por qué necesitaba alejarse de ahí y por qué regresaba. Y es que no importa cuántas cosas hayan pasado, para toda la manada, Beacon Hills siempre sería ese hogar al qué regresar una vez encontraran aquello que estaban buscando (e incluso bien podrían encontrarlo a su regreso, o no era necesario irse). Stiles sabía también que él volvería al pueblo en algún momento, pero justo en ese momento sentía muy lejos ese regreso.

No quería encontrarse con Derek, no todavía.

No contestó más que un: “ah… qué bien, mándale saludos de mi parte, supongo”, e intentando que su voz no delatara lo que esa noticia había causado en él.

Pero entonces, a su teléfono llegó un mensaje.

Justo ahí, metiendo un pequeño bolso de viaje con ropa y cosas de su aseo personal, arrancando el automóvil y andando con un poco más de la velocidad permitida con dirección a su destino final, suelta una carcajada irónica ante lo tragicómico que es su vida y su corazón, que con tan sólo un estúpido mensaje destruyó todo lo que había construido en todos esos años y se apresuró a ir a donde se le había indicado. Con una mano en el volante y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo, pensó en que no se sentía exactamente mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; parecía incluso que todo lo que sucedió, estaba perfectamente planeado para llegar a ese desenlace, que todo lo que había vivido era para que lo que iba a hacer ocurriera.

 

 ** _+_** **_001 (616) 459-8281:_**

**_Stiles… vuelve a casa._ **

**_Por favor._ **

  1. **_H._**


  * **_19:12._**



****

****

****

_I don't want to live forever_  
Because I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't want to fit wherever  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name  
Until you come back home  
I just want to keep calling your name...

_(No quiero vivir para siempre,_  
porque sé que estaré viviendo en vano.  
Y no quiero encajar en cualquier parte,  
solo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Solo quiero seguir llamándote,  
hasta que vuelvas a casa.  
Solo quiero seguir llamándote...).

 

Detiene su auto frente al gran cartel que indica la bienvenida a Beacon Hills, sus manos sudan y el cigarro entre sus dedos se siente un poco húmedo, sus rodillas tiemblan y su respiración está entrecortada; se siente como si hubiera vuelto en el pasado y en lugar de ser un hombre joven, de cabello algo largo y en puntas, cuerpo moldeado y tonificado, facciones atractivas y definidas, se encuentra un adolescente flacucho y desgarbado, de personalidad activa y un poco miedosa. Sacude su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, recordándose a sí mismo que ya no es el mismo de antes, todo lo contrario, su mirada ahora refleja dureza y madurez, su porte es decidido y seguro,  su aura expide cierto sentimiento de frialdad y peligrosidad para quien no le conoce bien.

 

De pronto siente un pequeño manotazo en su propia mano que le hace tirar el cigarrillo que se encontraba en esta, y al azar su rostro para reclamar por dicha acción, de pronto se queda mudo ante la visión de esas maravillosas esmeraldas que tanto le tienen jodido, esa mirada refleja cierto disgusto ante la visión del menor fumando, esperaba que no se hubiera vuelto un vicio para el otro, porque odió con todo su ser cómo ese patético humo cubrió el verdadero olor que emana del humano.

 

La sorpresa de volver a tener enfrente de él hace que se quede unos cuantos minutos en silencio y en su estupefacción, el pelinegro tan sólo aprovecha el tiempo para observar qué tanto había cambiado _su_ chico, espera que no se hubiera vuelto más insoportable que antes.

 

Una vez que sale de la sorpresa, sus ojos enrojecen y parece que lloverán en cualquier momento, reflejan enojo y cariño. Con voz temblorosa logra articular un: — Eres un verdadero idiota, Derek Hale.

Al ver cómo estaba el castaño, deja escapar una media sonrisa y lo jala contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo en el acto.

 

— Yo… yo lo siento tanto, Stiles.

 

— N-No me digas n-nada, no quiero e-escucharte. –Su cuerpo, en el abrazo, encajó tan bien con el de Derek, que casi pareciera que fueran las dos mitades de un mismo ser; sentía cada parte de sí arder y temblar, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y jamás volver a dejarle ir, pero aún estaba herido, no quería caer de nuevo y ser abandonado después.

 

— No, tienes que escucharme, estoy cansado de huir y escapar de mis sentimientos, quiero que escuches todo lo que voy a decirte con atención, por favor. Sé que tú también quieres hacerlo, pese a todo, sino, no hubieras venido tan pronto te escribí.

 

— ¿Eso es esto? ¿Una manera de regodearte en lo tan loco que estoy por ti, que no dudé ni un sólo momento en venir hasta aquí apenas me enviaste? –Su voz sonó lastimada y un poco ahogada, con tintes de enojo y furia.

 

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Joder, Stiles, no lo dije con esa intención, por favor déjame explicarte todo, ¿sí? Necesito hacerlo y que entiendas todo lo que voy a decirte. –Tomó las mejillas del oji-miel entre sus manos, para acercar su rostro y depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del más bajo, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, de nuevo.

 

— Y-Yo… e-está bi-e-en. –Logró decir en medio del nerviosismo y estupefacción que le invadía ante el accionar del otro.

 

— Bien… sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre pocas palabras y más acciones, pero en esta ocasión realmente quiero decirte tantas cosas, y luego te demostraré la veracidad que hay en ellas. Sé que nunca me dijiste que te lastimé, pero sé que lo hice, y por eso quiero disculparme de corazón; realmente lamento haberte herido inconscientemente, es sólo que siempre que algo increíblemente bueno pasa en mi vida, termina arruinándose o muriendo, y yo de verdad no quería que algo así te pasara, por lo que trata de seguir con lo nuestro, pero al mismo tiempo intentando no involucrarme demasiado; sumado a eso estaba que en realidad nunca pude superar exactamente la muerte de mi familia, ¿sabes? Y necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para mí, para reordenar mis ideas, poner todo en línea, y justo Cora también se sentía igual, por lo que me propuso perdernos un tiempo, aprender a depender de alguien, a soltar nuestros sentimientos. Viajamos mucho y conocimos tantos lugares y personas que nos enseñaron tanto, y gracias a eso estoy aquí. Una sabia persona me dijo que si viajas y no tienes un lugar al cual regresar, entonces no se llama viaja, se llama huir. Me hizo comprender que quizás sí tengo un lugar al que quiero regresar al final del día y quedarme para siempre. Y ése eres tú, Stiles; tú eres mi hogar.

 

El castaño no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras habría terminado de destruir las enormes murallas que tanto trabajo le habían costado crear alrededor de su corazón. Y justo ahí, volvió a ser consciente de que Derek sí era su alma gemela, y que al parecer era recíproco.

 

— Tenía tanto miedo que a mi lado te pasara algo, que no pensé en otra cosa más que alejarme de ti, y es que ya entiendo que no soportaría perderte, de todas las personas, no a ti. Te amo tan jodidamente tanto que no puedo volver a separarme de ti ahora que volví a encontrarte. Sé que quizás no merezco tu perdón por haberte dejado de esa manera, yo mismo no me he perdonado, pero quiero que tengas claro que no importa qué pase a partir de este momento, no voy a alejarme de ti, digas lo que digas. Eres mi maldita alma gemela, sólo mía. –Finalizado sus palabras, volvió a tomar al otro entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo; los ojos de Derek ardían, se sentía tan sobrecogido respecto a sus sentimientos que quería llorar. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan fuerte ya abrasador como eso. — Eres de las mejores cosas que me pudieron haber pasado en la vida, y a pesar de lo doloroso que es decir esto, a  veces agradezco un poco que todo haya sucedido como pasó, porque de esa manera fue que te conocí y aprendí a amarte correctamente. Ahora soy un hombre que puede ser tuyo totalmente, quiero entregarme a ti de todas las maneras que existan, quiero que me enseñes cómo te gustaría que te amara. Quiero ser correcto y perfecto para ti, enséñame.

 

— Derek… no te imaginas cuánto me destrozó que te fueras así, sin decirme nada, luego de haber hecho el amor de aquella forma tan mágica y espectacular, me sentí sucio y usado, pensé que sólo era un desahogo para ti, pero tus ojos ahora brillan de esa manera tan especial y honesta, que sé que cada palabra que acabas de decir, es la absoluta verdad. Te amo, joder que sí, amo cada cosa que te conforma; me encanta tu nombre, la forma en la que me estás mirando, tu hermosa sonrisa. Me encantaba la forma en la que transformabas un pésimo día en uno radiante, lleno de alegría. No importa qué tanto daño me hayas hecho, sólo tu cuerpo es capaz de encajar tan perfecto y hermosamente con el mío, y eso es sólo una de las tantas señales que me indican que sí, eres el maldito amor de mi vida pese a todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. Y puede que aún haya millones de cosas inconclusas entre nosotros, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, junto a mí, no me importa, quiero que te quedes, a pesar de que mi cerebro me grita que es una terrible idea, quiero que te quedes a mi lado y no te vuelvas a ir nunca. _No quiero vivir para siempre sin ti, porque sé que estaré viviendo en vano._ Gracias por regresar a casa.

 


End file.
